


Sincerely, Prince Xander

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Shiro wakes up to find himself locked up in a prison cell. Turns out he was captured by Nohr, none other than Prince Xander himself.That's a problem because Shiro really likes Xander.





	Sincerely, Prince Xander

Waking up and yawning, Shiro decided to stretch his arms. He opened his eyes, blurry vision from sleeping, and realized he wasn't in his room.

He rubbed his eyes and slapped his face, trying to decipher where he is. It's a small, dark room, with only one bench he's sitting on. There were no windows. The only thing that let air in was the cell bars in front of him.

"Am... Am I in jail?" Shiro looks left and right. The walls are scratched and dirtied. He felt disgusting being in here. "Where's dad? And everyone else?" he stands up and goes to the cell.

Yell, or find a method to escape?

"Are you awake, little one?" A deep voice asks, steps echoing on the floor. Shiro steps away from the bars when he notices a male walking towards his cell.

Prince Xander. Shiro's face flushes red for a moment, remembering his embarrassing crush. Once, he was brought to the battlefield where Xander was there momentarily. If it weren't for the fact that Nohr is Hoshido's mortal enemy, Shiro would've gotten all over the handsome blond male.

"What am I doing here?" Shiro asks, trying to clear the dryness in his throat. He's thirsty - for two reasons why.

"Isn't it obvious?" Xander asks. Shiro shakes his head. "I've captured you, fool. Once Hoshido gets the word, I'm going to trade you for a bargain. Simple." he says.

"What bargain? I'm not a damn tool!" Shiro shouts from the cell, kicking the bars. "My father isn't going to give in that easily!"

Xander stands there unamused, causing Shiro to turn red again. He reaches into his pocket and retrieves a key.

To Shiro's surprise, Xander unlocks his door and enters the cell. "My, is someone embarrassed?" he asks with a teasing tone, lifting up Shiro's chin. "You know, I've seen you in the last battle I fought with Hoshido."

His eyes burn into Shiro's.

"A warrior is supposed to be focused on their target, not the enemy." Xander grins, cupping Shiro's cheek. "You didn't think I would notice all those glances you gave me, shy like a little girl?"

"G-Get off me," Shiro tries to jerk away from Xander, but the Nohrian grabs Shiro's arm and squeezes hard. "I wasn't-" he finds it hard to breathe with Xander standing so close. "I wasn't staring. I could care less about you." Shiro lies, his heart acting like it could burst in any second.

"You're lying." Xander releases his grip and removes his hand, only to push Shiro into the cold wall. "There shouldn't be any lies between us. After all, you'll be staying here for a while. Your father is stubborn, so I'm sure he'll take a while before coming to a decision."

Shiro's heart and mind are racing fast. "W-What if I was staring?" he bites his lip. "It doesn't mean anything."

"Then, what does this mean?" Xander's hand travels to Shiro's crotch, tracing the outline of his hardened erection. "No need to lie, Shiro. We're both men," he whispers, leaning close to his lips. "After all, I have my eye on you as well."

Shiro decides to throw everything away. He closes the gap between the two, kissing Xander slowly and softly. The older male hums in delight and kisses back, rougher and harder. Shiro whines when Xander continues to grab his erection, teasing it with just a finger.

"Gods..." Shiro mutters when they kiss stops. He's basically betrayed Hoshido and his father just to get laid by a man he crushed on. A smile creeps on Shiro's face, forgetting all of that once Xander unzips his pants.

"Is this what you want?" Xander asks, pressing kisses all over Shiro's neck.

"Gods, yes," Shiro gasps. "Do whatever you want, Xander," he swallows the lump in his throat and quietly moans when Xander's hand pumps Shiro's cock, his mouth leaving marks on the younger's neck.

Xander's hand is moving so slowly it might drive Shiro crazy. Little by little Xander picks his pace up, causing Shiro to whine. "Don't come yet, Shiro," Xander's deep voice demands.

"Mhm." Shiro squeaks, shivering under the slightest touch. His eyes are focused on Xander's hand, but he notices something bulging. Gods, Xander looks like he has a big dick.

Xander stops, staring Shiro in the eyes. "Something the matter?" he asks.

Shiro blinks multiple times, trying to find the words. "Big," he manages to say, eying Xander's throbbing erection. "I'm... I'm going to suck you off."

"Ah..." Xander replies. "By all means, be my guest."

Hearing that approval, Shiro doesn't hesitate and happily gets on his knees for Xander. Quickly, he unzips Xander's pants down to the floor. The older male's erection is visible just from his underwear, revealing a large and thick length. There was no way Shiro could fit it all in his mouth. He removed Xander's underwear and felt his mouth water. It's so beautiful up close.

He spits on Xander's cock first. He's given blowjobs plenty of times before and he knows what to do. Shiro doesn't easily take the length in whole, considering how thick it is. He first sucks on Xander's head, allowing saliva to build up. He uses that to bob his head down further, nearly gagging.

Xander's moans are low and quiet, groaning as he runs a hand through Shiro's hair. "Gods, Shiro..." he says.

The lewd noises fill up the cell, a small echo returns to them. Shiro finally manages to take Xander's cock whole, bringing himself to tears. Xander notices and pets Shiro. "Don't push yourself," he says with a quiet groan.

Shiro responds with a grunt, continuing to taste Xander. He never imagined this day would come, but now that it has, he'll take advantage of it, sucking Xander's cock dry.

"Shiro," Xander says. "Get on the bench," he orders, ruffling Shiro's hair.

The Hoshidan nods, removing his mouth with a loud pop. Shiro sits on the bench, not before removing the entirety of his pants. Xander does the same as well, ordering Shiro to turn around.

"Gods, Xander... Are you going to fuck me?" Shiro asks, feeling a hand on his ass. How will that fit in?

"Do you have an objection?" Xander replies, spreading Shiro's cheeks.

"Absolutely not." the Hoshidan blurts out.

Xander hums in response, trying his best to prep Shiro's hole easily with spit. They had no lube or anything of the sorts, so he had to improvise. "Try not to be tense," he warns, sliding a finger in. Xander can tell this isn't Shiro's first time. He preps him up for a short while, wanting to fuck Shiro fast.

He slides his dick in and grabs Shiro's shoulder for support, beginning to thrust in and out of the male. Shiro groans and holds onto the bench tighter, a wave of pleasure coming over him. Xander thrusts roughly, the noise of him pounding against Shiro echoes throughout the cell. He grips Shiro's back, unintentionally digging his nails into his skin.

Shiro moans without a care in the world. Xander's thick cock is filling him up and he's loving every second of it. He groans and begs for more, gasping as Xander picks up his pace. It's like that for a while before Xander orders Shiro to turn around.

Xander lifts Shiro up, spreading the younger's legs so he can insert his cock again. He holds Shiro tightly, thrusting into him fastly. The two are so engulfed in each other that they forget their surroundings. The cell is filled up with their moans. Sweat drips down Shiro's red, blushing face as Xander stares him in the eye.

He can't take it anymore. "Fuck, Xander-" Shiro grunts. "Can I-" he gasps. "- come now?"

"You may," Xander responds with a smirk.

With a groan, Shiro finally releases. He spills over his shirt and legs, accidentally leaking some to Xander. Soon after, Xander comes as well, releasing it inside the younger male. He removes his cock and sees his seed slowly dripping out of Shiro's hole, onto the floor. Xander chuckles and sets Shiro down on the bench.

"Next time," Xander caresses Shiro's cheek, smiling. "I shall take you to my bed. It's more comfortable there."

"Next time...?" Shiro pants. He nearly forgot he was captured. "Right..." the Hoshidan catches his breath. He's too tired to think about the betrayal he just did. At this point, it's too late to go back. A part of him attempts to feel bad for himself, but it all stops when Xander kisses him.

Shiro's half-conscious when he realizes Xander is dressing him. The Nohrian is fully dressed as well, and after he finishes, he picks the younger male up. He falls asleep in Xander's arms. When he comes to, he's in a soft bed all cleaned up. Shiro would protest, but sleepiness returns. He closes his eyes again.

_Prince Ryouma,_

_I have your son in my care. Although I would love to talk a bargain with you, Shiro has taken a liking to Nohr. He likes it here. I don't think it will be possible to take him back. Attempt to do so, and our soldiers will not hesitate to harm you._

_Sincerely, Prince Xander._

After writing that, Xander turns to his bed. Shiro is sound asleep. He can't wait until the male awakens.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell asleep with this thought in my head and woke up at like 9 am to write this... 
> 
> and this idea kinda spiraled several more ideas of shiro being in nohr and dating xander uwu


End file.
